Triangle Of Love
by ItsKamilahM
Summary: You get stuck between a love triangle with Justin Bieber and a certain someone. You have to choose one but you don't know who.
1. Madison Square Gardens

"Ugh!" I huffed as I glanced at my Purple Ice Watch. It was 7:45pm and I was running late. for my ever concert. I was on my way to see Justin Drew Bieber. I was pretty psyched about it because me and my best friend were absolutely in love with him.

I couldn't stop fidgeting and singing along to his songs on my way to Madison Square Garden. My mum kept turning the volume down but being the stubborn mule I am, I kept turning it back up causing her to give up later on.

"Ugh! For heaven's sake! What's with all the traffic?"

My mom turned to me, taking her eyes off the crazy traffic in front of us.

"Are you seriously asking that question Skye? We are trying to get to Madison Square Garden where the world's biggest super star is breathing, and you ask what's with all the traffic?"

I giggled at my mom's sarcasm.

"I love you mom." I said.

A smile broke across her face. "I love you too hun."

We both turned back towards the traffic and groaned at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It was crazy how alike my mom and I are. We say the same things at the same time and laugh the same at the same pitch. She's like my twin.

When we regained control of ourselves, we noticed that we were a few metres from the Arena.

"There it is!" I squealed in excitement.

I turned to my mom with a stern expression on my face.

"Mother, I'm going to make a run for it."

"Roger that ma'am." She replied saluting me like a soldier.

We broke out in laughter again and hugged each other.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said quickly as I collected my Black hand bag, getting out of her White SUV.

"Have fun!"

"Mom, we ARE on about Justin Bieber! Course I'll have! Duuuuuuuhhhhhhh!" I rolled my eyes laughing playfully.

She raised her hand in surrender. "Says you who was wondering why there was so much traffic."

"Oh shush you." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"Close the door and get going madam! You don't wanna be even more late! GO!"

"Oh yeah!" I totally forgot about the concert. My mom was so distracting! "Bye! I Love you!"

"I love you too!" She shouted as I sped off on my heels.

I ran as fast as my little legs could take me. My long jet black ringlets bounced up and down with every step I took against my Purple Playsuit. After a few seconds I was standing in front of the entrance for THE Madison Square Garden. I ran up to a small brunette and showed her my ticket. She scanned it and I ran inside.

As soon as you got in, you were hit by a surge of beautifully sung harmonies. He'd already started.

"Shit! You muttered to yourself.

You saw a guy standing near a door so you ran up to him asking for help.

"Hey, Um I don't know where to go."

"What seats do you have?" he asked.

"Front row on the floor."

"Ooo nice seats."

"haha yeah."

"You go through this door and show the woman your ticket and she'll usher you to your seat."

"Thank You!" you screamed as you burst through the red door.

As soon as you got in, you could hear Justin singing Love Me. You were overwhelmed at the sight in front of you. There were hundreds of people standing, waving bright glowsticks. It looked absolutely beautiful! Your eyes trailed up landing on the guy himself.

"Justin Bieber" You whispered out loud.

"Excuse me. May I see your ticket?" the woman asked interrupting your thoughts.

You handed her your ticket and she said:

"Go down these stairs and just go straight to the front.

You quickly walked down the red carpeted stairs and down the middle aisle. As you were walking, you kept looking at the floor making sure you didn't trip. Suddenly you hear the singing stop and everyone goes slightly quiet. You continued walking down the aisle ignoring what was happening around you. You were just concentrating on getting to your seat. You suddenly had a strange feeling that people were staring at you, so you look up and you see that you were right. All eyes were on you!

-Uhhhh. Okay? -

You tucked the few random strands of hair from your face behind you ear and bowed your back down to avoid all the stares. You finally arrived at your destination. You sat next to a girl with fire red hair, curled to her hips with a braid in the front. She had emerald green eyes and bright red lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a flower print playsuit with red Chuck Taylors. She was your best friend Alison but everyone calls her Ali.

You: "Wow. That was really weird!

Ali: "What was?"

You: "Everyone was looking at me!"

Ali: "haha. Okay."

You look up to see Justin looking at you which made you gasp, jumping backwards. All of a sudden he dropped the mic, putting his hand over his mouth then ran offstage. Ali and I both exchanged glances then looked back at the stage wondering, What. The Hell. That was.


	2. Backstage at MSG

Justin's P.O.V

Holy Crap! It's here! My first ever performance at THE Madison Square Garden.

"JUSTIN!JUSTIN!JUSTIN!JUSTIN!" My fans screamed as they continuously chanted my name awaiting me to take my place on stage.

I love being on stage. I just feel so at home. It feels so right. Just the other day I was playing and oversized guitar outside the Avon Theatre of my hometown Stratford. Now I'm here, singing in front of thousands of fans or should I say, beliebers, in the most well known American arena, Madison Square Garden. Which I sold out in 22 minutes, I may add ;) It's crazy! I've got like everyone singing with me tonight;

Sean Kingston, the beautiful Miley Cyrus, ma bro Jaden Smith and a special appearance for my home girl Willow, my boy Luda, idols Boy II Men and my main man Usher.

"Five minutes till show time man." My manager Scooter Braun reminded me.

"Aight man."

I gave my infamous hair a flick trying to shake off the nerves. I'm never nervous before shows but this is a really big show and if I mess up, that will go down in history!

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my purple hoodie underneath my white jacket with white skinnies and my Purple Supras Like A Boss.;) I gave my hair one last flick and headed out of my dressing room.

"YOOOO!" I heard a voice boom from backstage.

"Gather round everybody!"

Everyone made their way to Ryan Good, my 'swagga coach'. I walked over to everyone and took my next to my Mom. The most important woman in my life. I love with all my heart. She looked so beautiful tonight. She was wearing a white top and black skirt with black high heels. I don't know why she bothers wearing them, she's still the shortest woman ever in heels.

I smirked at my silly comment.

I took a look around me. I saw everyone from my team like: Alfredo, Kenny, Dan, the dancers, Legaci. My friends Ryan and Chaz. The support and surprise acts. My Nan and Grandad were standing next to Mom. I could see pride written all over their faces. Their grandson was about to have the biggest show of his life at the tender age of 16. Wow. Just wow! This has all happened so quickly!

"Can you guys listen a second?" Scooter started.

"Usher told me I had to say something. Here's what I'm gonna say. I'm extremely proud of him and I mean it. Well I won't just say him. I'm just as proud of the people we get to work with every single day. Let's give these kids a show they'll never forget. We got more surprises they could ever imagine. More than that, we are so blessed to be here right now."

The screams of my fans got louder as the time got closer.

"You know me, I'm a big talker but honestly, I really don't have much to say, I'm just, i'm just damn proud and speechless. Honestly, I don't, I don't wanna get too emotional. I'm just, I wanna know how proud of you all these people here are."

Everyone up roars clapping me. I couldn't help but smile. I really do have the best team in the entire world. I'm lucky to have them. Without them, I wouldn't be here right now.

Scooter stops the clapping then they all start chanting my name so I hit my dougie.

We then bow our heads and say a short prayer. I hold hands with Usher and my little Momma.

"Lord I thank you for this day. I thank you for the journey leading up to this day. God I ask for favour and more favour and more favour, for everybody on this team, for Justin's continuous success. God I ask that you would help make tonight the most amazing show ever. Just, just help everybody work hard and protect everyone including Justin and just bless everybody for a year of glory God. In Jesus' name."

"Amen." We all said in unison finishing my mom's beautiful prayer..

Everyone's hand flung to the middle.

"We're gonna have a good show!" Ry shouted at the top of his voice in that usual excitement he's always in.  
>"Everybody just STAY CALM! JUST STAY CALM!" I smiled at how much he makes me and everyone around us laugh.<p>

"Okay guys four ducks, four quacks and a zoo."

"Ducks. Ducks. Ducks. Ducks. Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack. ZOOOOOOOO!"

We threw our hands in the air then dispersed to our places. The dancers and I made our way towards the stage.

The voices of my fellow Beliebers grew with every step I took, every corner I turned.

I was standing in the box of the bottom of the stage getting ready to rise.

Usher, my mom, Scooter and dancers etc wished me goodluck.

I ran out and hugged my mom:

"I love you." I whispered in her ear before running back into place.

"I love you too" She mouthed to me.

I smiled as I turned to face the front.

".6.5" Scooter said counting down along with my fans.

I sighed as I had a flashback of my journey. From playing the Jemba to busking, to playing football with my friends, to meeting Scooter and Usher to my radio tour and now I'm here. Madison Square Garden.

"3,2,1. And GO"

My box started ascending slowly as screams entered and the start of Love Me blared through the arena.

"Here I go." I thought. "It's time to blow their mind Bieber. Give them all you got!"

My box came to a halt and my head shot us getting a glance of the millions of glowsticks being waved in the air.

My Beliebers.


	3. DJ got us falling in love again

I was in the middle of singing the second verse of my show opener, Love Me. I love this song; It's so up tempo. I could hear all my fans singing and dancing along. The vibes in here was awesome! Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even the parents. Some of them seemed to be having more fun than some of the fans. I swear they're crazier than them. It's nice to see that people we all ages like my music.

Well I continued singing,  
>"A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love<br>oh your love  
>Oh Baby you can do no wrong<br>My money is yours  
>Give you a little more because I love ya Love ya<br>With me, girl, is where you belong,  
>I promise my dear<br>I'll put nothin above ya,above ya"

I was looking into the crowd when I saw a girl making her way down the middle aisle.  
>She was wearing a purple playsuit, black ankle boots and a white pouch hung across her shoulder landing against her hip. Her brown hair was curled and bounced up and down with every step she took.<br>She was beautiful. I wonder what she looks like.  
>Little did I know, I was slowly stopping singing. After a few words I was frozen. It felt like everthing was happening in slow motion.<br>The fans stopped screaming and looked in the direction my eyes were. On her.  
>She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her whic.h I guess made her embarrassed because she looked back down.<br>Awww,how cute!  
>I started smiling as she walked faster. She strolled up straight to the front row.<p>

"Oh cool! She's got front row seats." I thought.

She takes her seat and starts talking to a gorgeous red head next to her. She looked up at me and I was staring back into the most stunning dark brown eyes eyes I have ever seen. I swear they were sparkling. But that's highly impossible because it's so dark in here. Maybe it's just my imagination.  
>She had a cute button nose and ripe pink lips.<br>Wow. She really is beautiful. DANG Beyonce's got competition.

Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and out the pores of my hands! I took my hat off and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and flipped my hair.  
>The crowd started screaming! Girls started crying. I still don't get why they do that. I mean come on! It's just hair.<br>Then I felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I started feeling quite nauseous.

'What's happening to me!' I thought.

"Bro you okay?" My dancer Nick DeMoura asked, resting his hand on my shoulder. "You don't look too good man."

I just turned to him then back at the mystery girl.

''Oh no. I think i'm going to be sick!''

I dropped the Mic trying to cover my mouth and ran offstage, followed by my trusty dancers.

The crowd goes crazy because they came to see Justin, not a blank stage. Meanwhile as the stage goes mad, Justin didn't have time to run to the bathroom so he puked on the floor.

" Justin! Justin! Are you ok? What's wrong? " Pattie Mallette came running over to her son in concern.

After he finished emptying his stomach,he looked up at her.

"Oh my poor baby! What happened? Did u eat something bad?"  
>" No."<br>" What is it then?"  
>" I think it was her."<br>" Who? Her who?"

Justin tried catching his breath.

" She's on the front row. Brown curly hair. Purple playsuit."  
>He said trying to describe the girl.<p>

"And she's... beautiful." He ended with a cheeky smile.

Pattie laughed. He was confused at why so he said:

" Why are you laughing! It's not funny! I just brought back up my pizza and you're laughing?"

" You had pizza before your concert?" Scooter screamed at me.  
>Shit!<br>"Now's not the time Scoot." His girlfriend Carin whispered to him.  
>I gave her a little smile.<br>"Thank you." I mouthed to her.  
>She nodded in reply as a ' You're welcome'<p>

"I think you're inlove son."

" What?" I said in confusion.  
>"What did you smoke?"<p>

"Haha. I didn't smoke anything." She replied giving me a playful smack on the shoulder.  
>"It's called love at first sight my dear! Haha."<p>

I think she smoked some pot. She really isn't making any sense. How can it be? I mean I always said I believed in love at first sight but I never really meant it.  
>Maybe she is right. I've never had this feeling for anyone before. Not even Caitlin.<p>

" Whatever it's called, she made him puke so we will have remove her." Scooter broke in.

"Scooter, I'm sure we don't have to go that far. " Mom said trying to reason with him.

"If you want to keep this audience happy she has to go!

"Bu... " I started but mom interrupted me.

"Maybe it's for the best Justin. "

"It's either this or cancel the whole show!"  
>"But she's a fan Scooter. She'll be sad and I don't want her to be."<br>"Well would you rather ONE girl sad or thousands?"  
>I looked down ashamed of what I was about to do.<br>"Okay." I agreed as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Just do it."  
>"It'll be okay. Don't cry." Mom said.<br>"I'm not crying" I shrugged her arms off my shoulders and shook out my mouth with some mouth wash Alfredo handed me. I chewed a softmint as I heard Scooter turn to the security and say: Front row, brown hair, purple playsuit, please escort her out.

I ignored him and continued to fix myself up.

Dear Mystery Girl. Please forgive me for what is about to happen.

Your P.O.V

"So who knows the DJ?" Dj Tay James shouted to the audiene.

"I KNOW THE " Me and Ali screamed.

"Who here like Usher?"

No one answered, we just screamed.

"I take that as a yes." Tay said with a giggle. I love him. He's such a happy person. Well as far as I can see from his videos on YouTube. He's always laughing. I really hope I might be able to meet him after the concert.

"Yeah Man!" I heard blare from the speakers.

Ali and I looked at each other and screamed in excitement. This was our jam!

We broke out in sing song:

"So we back in the club  
>Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)<br>Thank God the week is done,  
>I feel like a zombi gone back to life<br>(ba-back to life)

Hands-up,  
>and suddenly we all got our hands-up No control of my body<br>Ain't i seen you before?  
>I think I remember those<br>eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,"

We moved more into tin aisle and did our dance for the song.

"Cause baby toniiiiight,  
>the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah baby tonight  
>the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance dance Like its the last last night of your life life  
>Im'ma get you right<br>Cause baby toniiiiight,  
>the DJ got us falling in love again "<p>

When we finished, people were cheering. "Look Skye! We're on the screen."  
>I turned around and she was right. There we were on a massive blank screen on the stage.<p>

"Oh no! The whole arena saw us?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Oh God!"

"Well what do we know? We've got our selves some pretty good dancers down front row."

We looked up and saw Tay smiling down at us.  
>"'Y'all got swag man"<br>We both curtsied for him.

"This is so AMAZING! " Ali exclaimed.  
>"I know right! I think this is the best night of our lives. Well mine anyway."<br>I replied laughing.

"Excuse me ma'am."  
>Ali and I turned around to see two big built men in front of us.<p>

"Yeah?" I said.

The biggest security guard walked up to me and gripped onto my arm.

" We're going to need you to come with us."

"Wait..what? why?"

"Just cooperate and come with us."

For some reason you looked at the corner of stage and you met a pair of light hazel eyes. It was Justin. He catches your eyes but looked away, ignoring you as he walked on the stage.

Tears built up in your eyes as you let the security take you away and screams fill the arena.

"Heyyyy!" Ali shouted at them. " Leave her alone! She did nothing wrong!

"Ali it's and watch the concert. I need someone to tell me what happens."  
>You said giving her your best reassuring smile.<br>"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Stay. You can't waste there perfectly good front row seats!PLUS you might be his One Less Lonely Girl.

"Okay. I'll see you after."

The securities escort you out. As they release their grip, you ran around trying to find the bathroom. On your quest, you run into Ryan and Chaz.

Ryan: WOAH! What's the matter? You almost knocked me down!  
>You: I'm sorry. I've just been chucke... Chaz: Whoa, dude! isn't that the girl Justin was talking about!<p>

You're standing there with a confused look on your face.

"What are you on about?"  
>He turns to Ryan.<br>Ry: I think so. Brown eyes  
>Chaz:check<br>Ry:brown hair  
>Chaz: double check<br>Ry: purple playsuit  
>Chaz: triple check<br>Ryan:beautiful  
>Chaz and Ryan exchange glances and smile,<br>"check!" they both laugh and say insync.

You're still stood there confused!  
>You:can some please fill me in on what you're on about!<br>Chaz: Why are you out here? arn't you meant to be in the concert?

You didn't care that he dodged the question. You burst out crying again.

You: they ki ki kicked me ou ou out!

Ryan: What! Why!

You:I don't know.I was sitting there and two big securities came and chucked me out! And they didn't say why!

Ryan: oh well then we'll get to the bottom of this!  
>Then he came and hugged you to comfort you.<p>

You see, Ryan and Chaz were there when Justin described you but they got a bit sick of the smell of Justin's vomit so they walked out not hearing Scooter's plan to kick you out.

"Hey why don't you come hang out with us until the concert ends?"  
>Chaz offered not wanting you to be out here all alone and bored.<p>

You: Sure since I have nothing else to do.

So you go with them and hang out until the concert finished. You guys watched tv and joked about stuff and got to know each other better.

"Guys, where's the toilet? My bladder's about to explode!"  
>You all erupted in laughter.<br>"Shit! Laughing does not help the situation!"  
>This made them laugh even more.<br>"Guys!"  
>Ryan pointed to a door behind you so you ran inside.<br>When you were done you flushed the toilet and washed yur hands and washed your hands.

Meanwhile, Justin opened the door to the room saying:  
>"Wow. That was my worst performance ever!<p>

Chaz: why?what's up dude?

The doorknob turned and out you came.  
>"My bladder's at ease now."<p>

Your neck crooked up as you saw  
>"Justin."<p>

Your P.O.V

Oh God! He's here. Shit. O my gosh. AHhhhhhhh. What am i gonna do?

You tell yourself: Calm down Skye. Calm down.  
>But you think again to your self. He saw me get kicked out! What does he think of me!<p>

You feel a pang in your heart so you grab the area where your heart is hiding behind.


	4. The One With The Heart Break

**Chapter 4**

Justin's Point Of View

'Oh God. Why's she in here? I thought the securities kicked her out? Oh Shit. She probably hates me for what I did! But I had to! I couldn't let down thousands of fans for just one girl. That would be quite stupid.' Justin thought with a terrified look painted all over his face.

I feel nauseous again. Oh God here it comes!

Justin clutches his stomach then in the next second you know, he was charging towards the toilet, pushing you roughly out of the way causing you to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" You screamed out as you grazed your elbows on the dark purple carpet.

Ryan and Chaz sprinted to your side, calling out all sorts of questions making sure you were okay. But all you could think about was Justin. He was looking at you in such a way as if to say he was sorry for earlier on but then you changed your mind about that when he grabbed his stomach the same way he did when he was onstage. Now you could hear a noise coming from the toilet as if someone was vomiting into a toilet bowl.

"Oh God, he's puking again. It's me isn't it!" You said, your mouth dropping in shock as tears built up.

"You what?" Chaz asked in confusion.

You looked up at him with sorrow in your crystal blue eyes.

"I'm the reason why he's sick. The first time he saw me he ran off stage and puked. And now he's seen me again he's puking!" .

Chaz sighed, giving you a warm, one armed, side hug.

"It's not your fault Skye." Ryan tried re-assuring you. "He probably just has a bug or something."

You get up and start pacing around the room, worrying that you were the reason for his illness.

"No!It's me!" You shouted at them pointing to yourself. "I know it's me! He think's I'm revolting that's why he pukes whenever he sees me!"

You suddenly came to a stop and said.

"I need to get out of here!"

You start to head towards the door but just as you're about to reach out for the doorknob, the toilet door creaks open.

You turn around staring into a pair honey brown eyes which tears were falling ever so gently down slightly chubby vanilla cheeks.

"Hey dude! What the fuck is your problem?" Ryan yelled at Justin completely ignoring the fact he was crying.

Justin glanced at Ryan then to back to Skye, speechless. Chaz was still sitting on the floor quietly listening to what was going on while munching on some chocolate chip cookies.

How and when the hell did he get those?

I smiled at Chaz's love and addiction to food. He's such a cute cookie monster.

For a minute I forgot all about the Justin situation before I heard shouting.

"I asked you a question!" Ryan bellowed at him.

"I had to puke okay?" He shot back at Ryan raising his voice.

"Yeah I know and it's the second time! Always after you see Skye! What's wrong with you? She's blaming herself now!"

"Well it kinda is her fault I puked. B..…" he replies lowering his voice.

You interrupt his sentence.

"See I told you! It's me! Oh God!" You cried out.

Both yours and Justin's eyes were over flowing with tears. You couldn't help thinking how adorable and innocent he looked crying and how you probably looked a right mess with your mascara running down you face.

Ryan ran up to you pulling you into a tight hug.

"Shhh. Don't listen to him. He's talking bull shit."

You pushed him away with all the strength you had.

"No he isn't! Why would he lie Ryan?" You asked.

He opened his mouth but closed it back not knowing what to say.

You peered over at Justin to Chaz back to Justin then to Ryan.

You whimpered softly then ran out the door into the long hallway.

The person you idolise, whom you dream about every night, think about 24/7, vomits at the sight of you. That was definitely not the reaction you wanted. You wanted him to like you. Maybe even fall for you. Ha! Fat chance!

For some reason you halted to turned your head around slowly. Staring right at you was your idol. The boy who just broke your heart. Justin Drew Bieber. Born March 1st 1994 to Pattie Mallette and Jeremy Bieber. The son of a MILF and a DILF. Ooft. No wonder he was so hot.

You shook your head and continued running away.

As you were running, your phone blared out your ring tone:

I will never say never. I will fight.

I will fight till forever. To make it right.

Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground.

Pick it up,Pick it up, Pick it Up Up Up Up!

NEVER SAY NEVER!

"Ugh" You huffed in annoyance. "I have got to change my ring tone!"

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you!" You recognised the voice; it was your best friend Ali. "The show's over and I've been looking for you for ages!"

"I'm by the security at the entrance of Backstage."

"Backstage? What the fuck are you doing there?"

You laughed at her use of profanities. She always sounded funny when she swore.

"I'll tell you later. I can see you."

"Yeah I see you too. And you're crying!"

You both ended the call because you were now face to face, hugging.

" What happened? Who hurt you? I'mma fuck them up!"

"Justin…Bieber." you managed to choke out.

"Ooooo bad call. I can't fuck him up."

You giggled. This is one reason why you loved her. She always made you laugh in situations like this. Even if you were filled with rage, she still managed to get a few laughs out of you.

"Haha. You'll probably get fucked up yourself if you did anything to him."

"Ayyyyye! Come at me bro!" She screamed at some Beliebers walking past in purple Bieber t-shirts.

"What the hell?" A short brunette said to her.

"Never mind." We both broke out in hysterics.

"C'mon. Leggo mi casa chica!" She said in some ghetto swag ass spanish linking her arm through mine.

I turned around to see someone in a black hoodie pulled shut in their face staring at me. All I could see was their warm brown eyes. It was him.

"Yeah. Leggo." I said as tears started to build in my eyes again as Ali pulled me out the venue.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye's outfit

(Polyvore) /lovely_maxi/set?id=43042862

Ali's outfit:)

(Polyvore) /vintage_beauty/set?id=43044113

"Dude, I'm starving!" Ali groaned.

"McDonalds?" I suggested.

"Nah. Too fattening."

I turned around in ashtonishment.

"Says the girl who was stuffing her face with a Double cheese burger with large fries only what?" I tapped my black Vans on the white tiles of Grove Mall. "Yesterday?"

"Yeah well I realise it will turn me into like a big ass whale if I keep eating like that."

"True true. So Shake N' Bake?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Ali giggled.

We made our way to the little milkshake cafe on the outskirts of the mall. My plum maxi skirt and her white summer dress flowing in the cool breeze.

"Gosh, shopping is so tiring!" I said out of breath, plopping my bags down on the chair next to me. We sat around a little table outside of the cafe under a big red umbrella, shading us from the hot rays of the sun.

"Tell me about it! If it were a sport, we'd be number one in the world."

"I know ri-"

"Ladies! Lovely to see you two again!" A man in his mid forties said.

"Hey dad!" Ali rise from her chair giving him a big hug.

"How was shopping?" He noddedtowards the 7 bags filled to the brim. Three were mine and the others were hers.

"Great but tiring as always." I chuckled.

"Don't spend too much now Ali! I know what you're like once you see something you like. Remember you don't have to buy everything you see!"

"Yeah Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Can we have an oreo and strawberry milkshake a-"

"and two chocolate chip muffins. I do know what my daughter and her best friend order all the time."

"You're the best dad!" She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You are Mr B."

"Well you know how I do.." He said popping his collar.

Ali and I exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah I'm never doing that again." He laughed before walking off.

—

"Vans shop here I come!" I squealed in excitement.

"You are actually obsessed with these shoes! How much do you own now?"

"Umm….Like seven now?"

"Fuck me!"

"I'll pass on that offer." I smirked, winking at her as I walked into the biggest Vans store in New York.

For the first time, there was a small amount of customers. On a day like this I'd have expected there to be a lot of people but I guess not. MORE VANS FOR MEH!

"These shoes are so amazing! I think I'll marry the son of whoever owns Vans then I'll be able to get them for free!"

"Like you'll be wearing them when you're in your forties!"  
>"Nigga I'll be wearing these in my 90s! I'mma be walking round the retirement home like a pimp in these shoes." I said, walking with the swag bump as I tried on a pair of yellow authentics while Ali rolled on the floor laughing like a hyena.<p>

A gasp escaped my lips as I laid eyes on the perfect pair of Vans.

—

"Here you go ma'am. Size 5 shoes."

"Thank you!"

I slipped my little feet into the shoes, my thumbs stroking the smooth velvet material. "So soft…." I murmured.

I walked up to the full length mirror, holding up my skirt and just stood there admiring it's perfection.

"They are a beauty." A deep voice boomed.

In the corner of the mirror, I saw someone in black skinny jeans suited with a pair of navy blue Vans. Looking up, he wore a plain gray tshirt with an OBEY snapback.

"RYAN?" I swiftly swirled around.

"Um Do I know you?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Haha. Funny!" I smacked him playfully in the arm.

He looked down at his arm before turning to me. "I'm not kidding. Who are you?"

My smile dropped.

_He isn't kidding. He really doesn't remember me? After all of that he doesn't remember who I am? Wow. Okay…_

"Uhm no." I lied. "No you don't." I started to walk away but someone grabbed my hand.

"I was only joking. Of course I remember you!" He pulled me around.

"Oh."

"Why'd you lie?"

"I dunno. I just thought it'd be better than embarrassing myself if you really didn't remember who I was."

"Of Course I'd remember you." He grinned.

I just bowed my head not knowing what to say.

"Ay Ryan! We gotta go." A slightly deeper voice shouted making me shoot my head up.

"Why? We just got here!" He called back.

"I dunno." Alfredo shrugged. "He wants to go to a G-Star instead."

"Well he can go if he wants. I wanna get some Vans plus I've just ran into a friend." He gestured to me.

"Who's this?" Fredo smiled.

"I'm Skye." I said, my hand outstretched.

"It's lovely to meet you m'lady." He took my hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

_What a charmer._

I introduced them to Ali and we all had a little conversation about the night before and just laughed about it. At first I was embarrassed about the whole thing but they made the situation rather funny;calling him a jerk etc Then we were rudely interrupted.

"Ay what's taking y'all so-" I looked behind Fredo and there he was.

_Speaking of the devil….._


End file.
